An expected joy
by imagine.dc
Summary: Imagine finding out a pretty good thing while Darren is not here. How will you announce him that both of your lifes are gonna change forever? [BTY VERSE]
1. Chapter 1

Imagine. You woke up and turn around to see your husband, but unfortunately, he's already gone. You sigh and bury your head in the pillow, yawning. You lie on your back and watch the clock. 10 am. God, that was a good sleep, you thought. You get up and put your hair in a bun. You slowly walk to the corridor as you rub your eyes. You look around you and your eyes stopped on the door of the second room. The "For the next 'Our' to come" was still hanging on the door, and somehow it makes you sad. You and Darren decided to wait for Glee to be over to start thinking about starting a family, and you agreed but a part of you really did not want to wait. You did a little fake smile and look at the ground. You had to chase those thoughts. "It will come" you thought, "Just be patient". You walk to the kitchen to make breakfast. You were about to open the fridge when you saw the post-it on it. "Hey you. Looking good today. See you tonight baby. Love you!" you read. He add a little smiley and sign with a little heart. You smile, "How cute" you say to yourself. You took the post it to put it with the others that Darren and you use to post for each other. When you got back to the fridge, you saw the calendar. It was always full of events, interviews, birthday you two had to go to. But for some reason, you did not care about all the words. You just looked at the number, shocked. "Oh God" you thought as you count the days. Suddenly atonished, you quickly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. No time for breakfast anymore. You get dressed, and without putting make up on, you take your purse and run out of the house, the door closing behind you. You took your car and drive to find the closest pharmacy. "I'm late" you say to yourself. "I'm never late" you kept saying. 3 days late. Now one day late, 3. You knew what this could mean. What would you do if you were pregnant? What would Darren think or say about that? Would he want to keep the baby or...No. You did not wanted to think about that. You park your car in front of the pharmacy. You went inside and bought a pregnancy test before going back home. All those questions kept running in your head. As you walk to the bathroom, your eyes meet the paper on the nursery one more time. You bit your lip nervously and went on the bathroom. After using the test, you had to wait two minutes. You set the clock and wait. It felt like the longest time of your life, even longer than when you graduated or when you were waiting for your first job. Those minutes could change your life forever, and not only yours. Darren's too. The living room felt so empty and cold at that moment. The clock rang. For a moment, you hesitated to look the result. 'It could change everything. In a good or in a bad way' you thought. You take a deep breath and look at the pregnancy test. Positive. 


	2. Chapter 2

Positive. You watched the test for minutes, not being able to stop thinking about you having a baby. You grin, all those questions from earlier did not seem to bother you anymore. You were pregnant. With Darren's baby. Your husband. The man of your life. You put a hand on your belly, tears of joy running down your cheeks. You did not know how Darren would react, if he would freak out because it wasn't planned or if he would be happy about it. You tried not to think about the first option. He wanted to start a family with you anyway, right? Well, here's a chance. You had to make it special, you thought. It will be one hell of a moment for you two, and you had to make it special. You pace around the living room, trying to find a way to announce this to him. You stopped walking when you suddenly had an idea. You needed time though. You glance at the clock. 12 pm. Darren won't be here until, at least 6 or 7 hours. You had time. You grin and took your purse again. You went to your car, and that time, you drove to the mall.

"Babe! I'm home!" Darren screams when he got home that night. You grin, and walk to him, kissing him passionatly. You hands were on his cheeks and his hands found your waist. "Hi" he whispers as you break apart. You chuckle and say "Hey" before kissing him again. He had no idea what was about to happen, and somehow, it made you so happy. "Why is your hair wet?" you ask as you run your fingers through his curly hair. "It was so hot outside. I took a shower in my trailer. Blaine's gel kinda pissed me off so..." he explains. "Yeah, I see that" you giggles. "I have a question too" he adds. "Tell me" you answered with a smile. "Why are you wearing a close jacket when its like 100 degrees outside?" he asks with a frown. "Well...talking about that, I have something to show you" you smile. "Oh, a surprise!" he said with a child voice. You laugh and pull away from him as he puts his bag on the ground. "Let me guide you" you say as you put your hands in front of his eyes. You walk behind him, trying not to mess up with your hands so Darren could not see anything 'til you decided. You lead him to the second room, the nursery. You set him in the open door frame. "Are you ready?" you ask. A mix between full happiness and worry could be hear in your voice. "Yes" he said as he smiles.

You take off your hands from his eyes. He blinks a few times and look around him in awe. You put on the ceiling a lot of clothesline, full of onesies. "Wait..." Darren said confused. You were pretty proud of your surprise, it turned out beautifully. You just waited for Darren's reaction. "You...are..." Darren managed to say. You nod, and slide off your jacket. On your white shirt, we could see a circle on your belly. In the middle of this circle, we could read "Our". Darren looked at you, in shocked. "Our..." he whispers looking at your shirt before chuckling. "You're pregnant" he says as he lift his hand to you. "Yeah" you answers with a smile. "Oh my god baby. That's awesome!" he screams as he took you in his arms. You laugh as he spins you around the nursery. He puts you back on your feet and cupped your face. Looking at you with eyes full of love and caring. "I promise I will take care of you and our baby, y/n. I will do my best to be the greatest father, and I know you're gonna be the best mom ever and...and..." he said quickly, his voice shaking. "I love you so much" he whispers as tears fall from his eyes. You grin as he kisses you like never before. "I love you" he kept repeating before the kisses. After you pull back, Darren rested his forehead on yours. He chuckles, and say "We're gonna have a baby". You giggle and say again, tears running down your cheeks "We're gonna have a baby".


End file.
